Catfish
by Love-oncers
Summary: Emma venait de se sortir d'une pénible peine d'amour, quand, à l'aide des réseaux sociaux, elle rencontre une magnifique femme nommée Regina. Leur petite relation virtuelle se déroule tranquillement, elles apprennent à se connaître petit à petit, jusqu'au jour où Emma apprend qu'elle vient de se faire "catfished"...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Nouvelle fanfic…SWANQUEEN! Ma première! On s'inquiète pas, j'ai lu presque toutes les fic swanqueen sur ce site, alors je sais de quoi je parle :P

Donc…..! Cette fic est plus centrée sur Emma au début, mais ne vous inquiétez, l'arrivée de Regina ne se fera pas trop attendre!

Comme vous avez vu avec le résumé, Emma se fait Catfished… Soit vous savez c'est quoi, soit non, à vous de décider si vous allez chercher ce que ça veut dire ou pas… :D

Il y a présentement 5 chapitres d'écrit, je vais poste chapitres par semaine, s'il y a du monde pour les lire bien sûr! Les pensées sont en italique et quand il y a des lettres (ex - R : ) c'est quand elles s'envoient des textos… textos enh, pas sextos, ça c'est…peut-être pour plus tard…

Je crois avoir tout dis, ah oui, attention expressions québécoise peut-être à venir, je ne peux nier mes origines :P

C'est bon je me tais, BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre 1

…

E: Salut!

R: Bon matin!

E: Cava?

R: Oui, j'ai eu une soirée difficile hier, ma fille a fait des siennes pour ne pas aller dormir -_-

E: Ah! Pauvre toi! Est-ce qu'elle dort encore?

R: Ouais, mais elle va devoir se réveiller, car elle a école aujourd'hui

E: Ah oui c'est vrai!

R: Eh oui, je travaille aussi aujourd'hui, alors je vais devoir me dépêcher

E: Bon je dois y aller! Je te reparle plus tard! Bye Gina! 3

R: Bye Emma!

Emma soupira de bonheur en posant son téléphone sur son ventre. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Oh que cette femme la rendait heureuse!

Elle se leva d'un coup et s'habilla en vitesse après avoir pris une douche. Elle sortit en vitesse, direction, son travail.

Arrivé au poste de police, elle salua quelques collègues et alla à son bureau.

-Toi tu as parlé à mairesse Sexy ce matin. Dit Lily, sa collègue et aussi meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Emma en posant ses pieds sur son bureau et en ramenant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Ton sourire, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne te fait plus sourire à ce point.

Emma arqua un sourcil.

-C'est pas vrai...

Emma perdit son sourire et tomba dans un mutisme.

Quand Killian l'avait laissé tomber, elle avait tout perdu, son bonheur, sa joie de vivre, mais surtout, l'amitié de Lily qui l'avait tant de fois prévenue contre son copain qui était bien trop volatile et aventurier pour rester dans une petite ville perdue du Maine nommée Skowhegan. Elle comptait un peu plus de 8000 habitants et Emma y avait emménagé pour se sortir des grandes villes, pour trouver la tranquillité des plus petites.

-EMMA! Lily passa sa main devant son visage.

Emma secoua la tête pour revenir dans le vrai monde.

-Désolé, j'ai mal dormi...tu disais?

-Je disais qu'on devrait passer plus de temps ensemble, comme avant!

Lily vit l'expression d'Emma changer et son stress monter.

-Je...je dois y aller j'ai une patrouille à faire.

Emma se leva trop rapidement pour être convaincante. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes et sortit son téléphone.

E: Regina?

R: Yep Emma?

E: Je voulais juste te parler...

R: Tu es dans la salle de bain pas vrai?

Emma sourit, elle l'a connaissait si bien.

E: Je plaide coupable...

R: Qu'est-ce qu'y a bébé?

E: C'est Lily, elle m'en veut de ne plus être comme avant, avec elle.

R: Il faut qu'elle te laisse le temps. Tu t'es sorti d'une peine d'amour et tu es dans une nouvelle relation, tu dois vivre aussi!

E: Ouais, mais je la comprends aussi :( Ça fait déjà trois ans

R: Ça va aller! Je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion qui commence. Prends soin de toi! Xx

E: Ok bonne journée Regina

Emma sortit de la cabine et arriva face à face avec Lily.

La jeune brune avait les mains posées sur les hanches. Emma regarda le sol, elle venait encore de merder.

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, tu peux me le dire, ta...Regina ne peut pas t'aider tout le temps, les vrais personnes ça existe encore Emma!

Emma, qui à ce moment regardait encore le sol, releva les yeux et la fixa intensément.

-Regina est une vraie personne!

-Alors prouve le moi! Tu ne l'a jamais vu, jamais parlé de vive voix, seulement quelques photos.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées, elles étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Ok, tu veux que je te le prouve?

Lily la fixa en acquiesçant de la tête.

-Très bien.

Emma sortit des toilettes d'un pas rapide.

…

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Emma était éreintée, elle avait couru après des petits voyous qui vandalisaient des commerces, elle se reconnaissait en eux, mais elle était bien contente de s'en être sortit. Elle s'assit peu élégamment sur son divan avant de sortir son téléphone, sans l'ouvrir.

Elle hésitait, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, elle devait prouver à Lily que Regina existait belle et bien, bien sûr elle savait qu'elle existait, forcément, mais elle voulait le prouver à Lily une fois pour toute, lui prouver que cette femme pouvait la rendre heureuse.

" _Est-ce que je l'appelle? Ça serait trop étrange... Mais si je veux convaincre Lily il faudrait peut-être que je lui ai parlé au téléphone au moins une fois._ " Pensa Emma.

Elle était perdue.

Elle tapota son téléphone en hésitant encore un moment et sans y réfléchir plus, elle composa le numéro de la brune et posa le téléphone à son oreille.

Après les trois sonneries, la ligne coupa automatiquement sans message vocal. Emma fronça des sourcils, _qui n'a pas de boîte vocale?_

Elle tenta de l'appeler à nouveau, mais sans réponse. Ce silence dura toute la soirée, jusqu'à 22h, l'heure où Emma et Regina se racontaient leur journée, tous les soirs.

R: Bonsoir bébé!

E: Bonsoir Gina!

R: Ta journée s'est bien terminé?

E: En fait j'ai essayé de t'appeler...

R: Ah...oui

Emma grimaça à la réponse de la brune.

E: Plusieurs fois, j'aurais voulu entendre ta voix. Peut-être qu'on pourrait Skype un jour, non? Ça fait quand même presque 3 ans qu'on se connaît.

Un bon moment passa avant que la réponse arrive.

R: Un jour peut-être qu'on pourrait se parler, mais j'aime bien écrire, c'est mieux tu ne trouves pas?

E: Non pas vraiment, j'aimerais te voir, on pourrait se rencontrer?

R: Je ne peux pas, le boulot me tient très occupé et j'ai Eva aussi

E: Mais j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta petite Eva! Et je sais bien qu'être maire d'une ville ne doit pas être de tout repos, mais tu dois sûrement avoir un peu de temps libre, non?

R: Oui, oui, on en reparle demain, là je dois me coucher, je travaille demain, bonne nuit

E: euh ok bonne nuit Regina

Emma ne comprenait pas, la femme qu'elle aimait ne semblait pas vouloir la rencontrer, ni même lui parler, _qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Jamais elle avait senti particulièrement le besoin de lui parler en personne, elle avait déjà réfléchi sur le fait de la rencontrer en vrai, mais ce n'avait pas été plus loin que des pensées. Sa conversation avec Lily lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais la brune à 100% tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Emma resta sur son divan encore une bonne partie de la soirée à écouter la télévision, avant de se lever vers 2h du matin pour se déplacer dans son lit. Elle eut du mal à finir sa nuit après sa conversation avec Regina. Elle n'en resterait pas là, demain elle comptait bien la confronter, elle voulait savoir pourquoi la magnifique brune ne souhaitait pas la voir.

…

Alors, alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Une erreur de la nature ou ça a du potentiel? Ne vous gênez pas de répondre! Je suis ouverte! Bon A+, pour le peut-être (j'espère) prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Je suis là je ne vous ai pas oublié! Premièrement, un merci gros comme la terre pour les reviews et follows! Je vous adore!

Donc je vais répondre à certaines de vos reviews ici et sinon bonne lecture à tous!

Lily : Ouh cette théorie était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais tout de même assez drôle! Il faudra que tu m'expliques où tu fais un lien avec Emma et poisson chat! XD Tu as bien fait de chercher, car tu aurais peut-être été déçu du résultat si tu t'étais fié à ta théorie. ;P

: Eh bien je vois que nous avons une experte en matière de catfish! XP Pour la petite vidéo, petit indice, il y a de forte chance que la vrai Regina ait le caractère de ``Regina saison 1'', donc pense-y et dis-moi si tu vois cette Regina faire une petite vidéo tout gentille pour aider quelqu'un à accepter qu'on s'est moqué d'elle… De plus, il n'y a pas Nev et Max pour aider notre pauvre Emma… :P

Jessie943 : Tu peux chercher, mais si tu gardes la surprise, c'est plus marrant XP

DontStopGlee : Merci!Merci!Merci! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne peux pas trop dire, ça dépend vraiment, mais habituellement ils sont plus long que celui-ci, je dirais 5-6 pages

…

En arrivant au poste Emma regarda son téléphone pour une énième fois depuis ce matin, elle avait envoyé un message à Regina dès son réveil et elle attendait toujours la réponse qui ne venait pas.

-Alors ça avance ta mission pour me faire rencontrer Mairesse Sexy? Rigola Lily en voyant Emma arriver à son bureau.

-Cesse de l'appeler comme ça, c'est très peu respectueux.

Répondit Emma d'un air sérieux.

-Oh pardon! Madame s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin?! C'est quoi elle ne te répond pas?

Emma se tourna vers Lily arborant maintenant un air découragé.

-Tu vois, moi aussi je te connais. Ne t'inquiète pas Emma, elle est sûrement occupée.

Emma semblait triste, un peu trop pour la simple absence de réponse de Regina.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Demanda Lily en s'asseyant près de la blonde.

Emma ne dit rien, mais soupira et finit par se confier:

-Hier, après notre conversation, j'ai réfléchi, je connais bien Regina, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé face à face, alors après le travail j'ai voulu l'appeler, mais elle n'a pas répondu de la soirée et quand elle m'a écrit, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait qu'on s'écrive seulement et elle trouve toujours des raisons pour éviter une rencontre. Elle ne veut pas me voir...

Emma semblait tellement déçue.

Lily fit une moue compréhensive et la serra dans ses bras. Après un moment de silence, le téléphone d'Emma sonna annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

Emma s'en empara à la vitesse de la lumière et lu la réponse tant attendue.

R: Trop occupée, trop de réunions, peut-être une autre fois.

Emma porta instantanément sa main à ses lèvres en laissant échapper un son aigu de sa bouche.

Lily se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cette réaction?

-Elle...elle a mît un point!

-Quoi?

-Elle m'a répondu et elle a mis un point à la fin de son message! Elle ne met jamais de point d'habitude!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé?

-Ce matin, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller la voir, je ne sais pas exactement elle habite où, mais j'aurais pu passer la voir à son travail, sans trop la déranger dans sa routine, tu vois?

-Je peux être franche avec toi Emma?

-Vas-y.

-Si cette femme ne tient pas plus que ça à te rencontrer après presque trois ans d'échange, c'est sûrement pour une raison...peut-être qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes...

-Tu le penses vraiment? Emma semblait déçue.

-Eh bien, j'en suis pas certaine, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne te dis pas tout.

-Je devrais aller la voir, sans lui dire. Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça, le pire c'est qu'elle soit un peu fâchée, mais elle n'est pas comme ça.

Emma semblait soudain enthousiaste.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas d'où elle vient...

-Oui! Ontario!

-Quoi?! Mairesse Sexy est Canadienne!?

-Bah c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit si je me souviens bien. Ontario ou Québec, je sais plus...

\- Wow, tu sais même pas la province, très utile pour nos recherches!

Lily fronça des sourcils en réfléchissant.

-Je peux appeler Graham et il pourrait tracer son téléphone!

-Ça pourrait marcher! Opération Mairesse Sexy, c'est parti!

Lily trop enthousiaste, cria un peu trop fort et fit retourner une dizaine de personnes qui les dévisageaient.

-Désolé...

Emma s'excusa et ses collègues virent son visage passer au rouge pivoine.

-Bon j'appelle Graham et toi, c'est l'heure du conseil, vite tu vas être encore en retard!

Emma prit tout juste le temps de la remercier et parti en courant vers la mairie.

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Emma avait manqué un appel de Graham et remarqua qu'elle avait 3 messages de Regina.

R: Emma?

R: Emma, je suis désolée de ne pas être trop disponible, mais je tiens à toi!

R: Tu peux me faire confiance, Je t'3

XOX

Emma soupira, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance encore?

-Allo Graham?

-Salut Em'!

-Donc tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Avant dis-moi c'est quoi cette affaire, Lily n'a pas été très explicite sur le sujet.

-En fait, c'est un cas personnel... J'ai rencontré une fille il y a environ trois ans et enfin pour faire court, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, ni même parlé en vrai et je voudrais aller la surprendre, sauf que le problème est que je ne sais pas exactement où elle vit...

-Attends c'est une blague? Ça fait trois ans que tu jases avec une nana et tu sais toujours pas d'où elle vient?!

-Elle est Canadienne! C'est au moins une chose que je sais!

-Euh... Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas déménagé?

-Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi?

-Eh bien parce que... j'ai localisé son téléphone, tu as dit qu'elle habitait où?

-Euh... Ontario...

-Désolé ma chère, mais ta Regina est loin d'être une Ontarienne. Elle vit dans une petite ville tout près de chez vous, appelée Storybrooke.

-Attend quoi? Elle est dans le Maine?

-Eh ouais! Désolé Em', mais cette Regina n'a pas été tout à fait franche avec toi.

-Elle a peut-être déménagé..? Supplia presque Emma.

-Si je me base sur ce que tu m'as dit à propos de votre relation, elle n'aurait pas omît de te mentionner qu'elle déménageait à côté de chez toi, tu ne crois pas?

-Mouais... Il doit y avoir une explication...

-J'espère bien! Bon je te laisse, je vais continuer mes recherches! Bonne soirée!

-Ouais toi aussi... Dit Emma peu convaincue, mais surtout déçu.

…

Donc! Voilà, j'ai un petit problème… Je pars en voyage mardi et je reviens mardi prochain, et vu que ce chapitre était court, je veux savoir, est-ce que je poste un autre chapitre mardi matin ou vous pouvez attendre à mardi prochain? Enfin bref, je me doute de votre réponse, mais on sait jamais, je n'arrive pas à me décider!

A+


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Finalement je suis là avec un nouveau chapitre! Vous êtes trop génial, c'est pour ça! Certaines vont être déçues, car ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (eh oui c'est possible!). Bon je réponds à vos reviews et on se lance! Bonne lecture!

Regina lily Swan : Premièrement merci pour ta review! Finalement, une fois expliquée, ta théorie, n'est pas si étrange et pourrait être bien plausible pour une autre fic! Et pour finir, tu supposes bien… :P

DontStopGlee : Tes désirs sont des ordres, voici le troisième chapitre! XD Pour la longueur des chapitres, j'ai encore du boulot! -.- Bon pour le rôle de Lily, Emma et elles n'ont jamais été ensemble, mais elles étaient de grandes amie avant la phase ``Killian``. Ensuite leur amitié en a pris un coup, mais pour l'instant j'hésite encore à mettre de l'importance à son personnage. Et si ta proposition de Beta tient toujours, ça m'aiderait vraiment! Je te contacterai en privé à mon retour!

Et merci à Evil queen Momo, Emy Louise Swan-Mills et Jessie pour vos reviews!

…

Emma se leva ce matin avec la boule au ventre.

L'insomnie qui l'avait accompagné une bonne partie de la nuit, avait eu raison de son humeur grognonne matinal.

Emma regarda machinalement son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait manqué un appel de Regina.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour être sûre que ce qu'elle voyait était belle et bien vrai.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle décida de lui écrire un message avant de la rappeler au cas où Regina l'avait téléphoné par inadvertance.

E: Je comprends que tu n'ais pas le temps, mais tu dois bien avoir une petite heure à me consacrer?

Regina vit aussitôt son message.

R: Les nouvelles élections approche, je vais être débordée!

E: Je pourrais t'aider!

R: Emma désolé, mais je crois pas que tu as les compétences pour ça, tu es qu'un officier de police

Emma relit le dernier message de Regina plusieurs fois avant d'être sûre de ce qui était écrit.

E: Att...tu penses que parce que t'es maire d'une ville... Je ne sais pas laquelle d'ailleurs, parce que tu me dis rien sur toi, que tu peux me juger selon mon job!

R: Non non! Franchement Emma! Ce n'est pas ça! Bien sûre que je te dis tout! C'est nouveau, qu'est-ce que tu as depuis hier?

E: Je sais pas! Est-ce que c'est parce que mon amie doute que tu sois réel ou pk tu m'as menti sur où tu habites!

R: Mais de quoi tu parles?

E: Je sais que tu n'habites pas au Canada, tu m'as menti!

R: J'ai dû déménager pour le travail, je n'ai pas jugé utile de te mettre au courant, c'est tout.

E: C'est une blague?! Tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'informer que tu déménageais à deux pas de chez moi?!

R: Ce n'est quand même pas à deux pas...

E: Regina c'est à deux pas à comparer du Canada!

Emma assise sur le bord de son lit fulminait.

-Merde! Cria Emma en agrippant son cadrant pour le fracasser sur le mur de sa chambre.

Regina n'avait pas vu son dernier message et le fait que la brune ignore Emma frustrait cette dernière encore plus.

Elle s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière, ne prit même pas le temps d'avaler une bouché et partit en voiture vers une destination encore inconnue.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de route pour arriver à la sortie de la ville, elle se gara sur la chaussée et coupa le moteur. Elle posa son front sur le volant et soupira bruyamment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire pauvre folle...

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et d'un coup se redressa en inspirant, elle sorti son portable de la poche de son blouson en cuir et composa un numéro.

-...

-Graham.

-Salut Graham, c'est Emma.

-Hey Emma ça va?

-Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Comment puis-je t'aider ma chère Swan?

-J'aurais besoin de l'adresse de Regina.

-Emma t'es sérieuse? Si tu doutes au point d'aller l'espionner, c'est qu'il y a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas.

-Je vais pas l'espionner, je vais la surprendre, j'en ai marre des mystères et ça va mal entre nous en ce moment alors je veux en avoir le cœur net.

-Est-ce que Lily approuve?

-Elle n'en sait rien et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi.

-Mouais... Et si c'est une folle furieuse qui te veux du mal?

-J'ai besoin de te rappeler que je suis flic?

-Tu n'es tout de même pas invincible Emma.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je vais être prudente!

-Je veux de tes nouvelles à tous les heures, compris?

-Aux deux heures.

-Emma...

-Ok, ok aux heures!

-Alors? Tu me la file cette adresse ou pas?!

-28 Ashton Street, Storybrooke, Maine

-Merci! Je t'aime!

-Pas assez à mon goût

-Alors je T'ADORE!

Emma sourit devant son téléphone et le rangea de nouveau dans sa poche, pour ensuite redémarrer.

Après une bonne heure de regrets, de doutes et d'appréhension, Emma aperçu un panneau qui disait

"Bienvenue à Storybrooke".

Elle inspira profondément avant d'appuyer d'avantage sur la pédale d'accélération.

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, mais elle y fut bien contrainte quand son ventre cria pour une énième fois famine. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter dans un petit resto appelé Granny's diner, assez typique comme endroit, pensa-t-elle en entendant la clochette tinter quand elle fit son entrée.

L'endroit était pratiquement vide, Emma aperçu une vielle femme qui frottait frénétiquement le comptoir. Elle décida de s'approcher.

-Hum... Excusez-moi?

La vielle femme sursauta et dévisagea Emma du regard.

-Mais qui êtes-vous jeune fille?

Emma fut surprise de la question, mais répondit tout de même.

-Je m'appelle Emma, peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider, je cherche une certaine Regina Mills qui...

-Emma?

Emma fut soudainement coupée par une voix dans son dos. Emma se retourna et eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnue la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Ce choc fut assurément réciproque.

...

Bon voilà pour le troisième chapitre! Devinez qui c'est! Vous ne l'aurez jamais ;P Je vais m'avancer dans la fic cette semaine! Je vais essayer de les faire plus long, mais je ne promet rien!

A+


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Je suis hyper pressée, donc je vais faire court! Dans ce chapitre il y a… LA rencontre! Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de corriger ce chapitre et je suis trop pressée pour l'envoyer à ma toute nouvelle beta! (donc désolé enh?). Je réponds à vos reviews to the go!

DontStopGlee : Touché! Bonne déduction! XD

Regina lily Swan : Ah! Tu vas savoir qui c'est dans un instant! :P

Hope : Merci pour ta review! Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre! Désolé pour l'attente!

Sillyria : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour la longueur des chapitres, mais je sais que les longs chapitres c'est mieux, c'est juste que je ne crois être capable d'en faire des plus long! ;)

Merci à toutes les autres reviews, ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir!

Bonne Lecture!

Elle resta figée un moment, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche sans qu'un son n'y sorte.

-Emma! S'exclama une grande brune aux mèches rouge qui sauta dans ses bras.

-Ruby? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Emma? La vielle femme semblait soudain reconnaître Emma, qui ne l'avait pas plus reconnue.

-Granny?! Non, mais je suis où là?! Vous n'êtes pas au Vermont?

-Oh ma petite, tu es bien loin du Vermont ne t'inquiète pas, Ricana la vielle femme.

-Emma, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

-Je...je viens voir quelqu'un...

-Attends, tu viens voir Regina? Demanda la femme aux cheveux grisonnant.

-Euh, ouais, vous la connaissez?

-Pas qu'un peu qu'on la connait! Tout le monde se connaît ici, Regina Mills la première!

-Pourquoi ça?

-Eh bien...parce que c'est le maire voyons, t'es sûr que tu l'as connais? Demanda Granny.

-Non, oui, enfin c'est compliqué, mais oui je la connais.

-Ok... Bon je te sers quelque chose? Demanda Ruby qui tentait de changer de sujet.

-Mais tu la connais d'où? Renchérit la vielle femme.

-Granny, laisse la tranquille, c'est privé!

Emma sourit à son amie de longue date.

Emma et Ruby c'était rencontré à l'âge de 5 ans, quand Emma devint sa nouvelle voisine à son arrivée dans sa nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Elles étaient comme des sœurs, quand un jour, la mère de Ruby tomba malade et ils durent déménager au Vermont pour rejoindre de la famille. Elles ne s'étaient jamais revu depuis et cela faisait maintenant plus de 20 ans.

-Alors raconte-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Demanda Granny.

Emma s'assit sur un des tabourets près du bar et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

-Eh bien je suis flic, dans la ville voisine, j'habite seule... Je n'ai pas une vie très entraînante je l'avoue.

-Non c'est génial ma petite Emma! Je savais que tu deviendrais flic!

-Ouais, mais t'aurais pu venir étudier à Boston comme on s'était promis, on aurait été ensemble... Dit Ruby avec un petit air de reproche.

\- Aller, on n'a pas étudié ensemble, mais habiter ensemble pendant un an était déjà un bon début! Tu étais la meilleure coloc!

-C'était pas assez long et puis tu es partit avec ce… rat d'égout…comment déjà?

-Killian…et pour ta gouverne, c'est finit depuis trois ans! Dit Emma sur la défensive.

Un silence plana et Granny comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner à ses clients, peu nombreux certes, elle ne voulait point assister à cette discussion.

-Tu sais Ruby on ne s'était pas vu depuis des années, j'avais passé à autre chose, on... Je croyais que c'était réciproque...

-Mouais...

-Bon est-ce que je peux commander?

-Euh oui bien sûr désolé, donne-moi une minute.

Ruby disparut dans les cuisines et réapparut avec un petit tablier rouge, qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son look de servante sexy au short trop court.

-Bon qu'est-ce que je te sers?

-Hum...

-Laisse-moi deviner! Cheeseburger, frites, soda!

-Euh ouais exact...

Emma prit un journal et commença à le feuilleter, quand tout de suite, elle reconnut un visage familier, elle retourna la page et lu:

"Le Maire, Regina Mills, inaugure un nouveau terrain de jeu pour nos enfants!"

Emma sourit, quand elle vit sous le gros titre une photo de Regina avec un petit garçon devant un grand ruban rouge qu'elle coupait à l'aide d'un ciseau.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents sur cette photo, mais Emma connaissant Regina, ce sourire semblait forcé.

Elle observa la femme aux cheveux ébène encore un moment, quand une assiette vint se poser sur son journal.

-Eh voilà!

-Merci. Emma dévisagea Ruby qui ne semblait pas naturel, tout ce qu'elle faisait semblait forcé ou bien contrôlé.

Elle haussa des épaules et commença à manger.

Après avoir dévoré avec une faim de loup son burger, Emma appela Granny afin de payer et de lui demander quelques renseignements.

-Ça fera combien?

-Je te l'offre voyons! Cadeau de la maison!

-Ah euh, merci beaucoup j'apprécie... Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me situer où est la maison du maire.

-Ah... Oui, tu descends la rue ensuite tu tournes à gauche et la maison sera à ta droite, c'est la grosse maison blanche, tu ne peux pas la rater.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Bonne chance Emma!

Emma lui sourit en réponse et sortit du Diner.

Emma suivit les indications de Granny pour enfin arriver devant une immense maison blanche.

Emma se gara devant et sortit de son véhicule.

La bouche ouverte elle observa le manoir qui se tenait fièrement debout devant elle.

Ella se rappela soudain qu'elle devait donner de ses nouvelles à Graham, elle décida de lui envoyer un message.

E: Salut Graham! Je suis à Storybrooke! Je stress! Je vais bien et je vais rencontrer Regina dans quelque secondes! Croise les doigts! Bye!

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, personne, pas un chat.

Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire! Après trois ans d'échange, d'amitié, d'amour et de mystère, elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui l'a fait sourire tous les matins depuis ce qui semblait une éternité.

-Vas-y Swan! Tu ne risques pas ta vie, tu vas rencontrer l'amour de ta vie! Un peu de courage! Elle se tapota les cuisses et s'avança vers la porte. Rendu devant celle-ci et se balança sur ses pieds et hésita un moment, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de sonner. Elle entendit la sonnerie résonner à l'intérieur du manoir et attendit.

Elle attendit...

Personne ne vint après une minute.

Emma commençait à stresser, ça ne se passais pas comme prévu.

Elle sonna de nouveau pour retenter sa chance.

Finalement, Emma vie la poignée de la porte tourner et elle sentit son cœur cesser de battre quand la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer le visage d'une femme.

C'était elle, enfin elle l'a voyait! Emma peinait à respirer tant elle était sous le choc.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment et Emma finit par se lancer.

-Salut.

La femme la dévisagea un instant et ouvra grand la porte pour qu'Emma constate que la femme aux cheveux brun n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain.

Wow...! Pensa Emma.

La brune prit finalement la parole.

-Excusez-moi, mais...est-ce qu'on se connaît?

Dom, dom, dom…. Alors… on s'y attendait un peu, le nom de ma fic n'est pas Catfish pour rien )

A+


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello... Vous êtes toujours là? Je sais je suis trèèèèès en retard... Mais je suis là maintenant! J'ai un nouveau chapitre tout corrigé pas ma gentille beta qui a fait un boulot d'enfer! Et oui, je suis moi-même une beta qui a besoin d'une beta, c'est que je suis tout simplement incapable de corriger mes propres texte...étrange je sais, mais vous savez quoi? ON S'EN FOU! Je vous laisse lire! Mais avant, je réponds à vos reviews!**

Swalte: Merci! Et WOW ptn t'as tout deviné! mais nonnnn :P Sérieusement j'y avais pensé, mais c'était trop facile et qui dit que vous avez déjà rencontrer celui ou celle que se cache derrière tout ça...

Alain Provist: De un, j'adore ton pseudo, juste trop top! De deux, t'inquiète le café ça me fait le même effet :P Et pour finir, merci, c'est grâce à des reviews comme la tienne que je reste motivé!

Merci au Guest et à Regina Lily Swan pour votre review!

* * *

-Excusez-moi, mais...est-ce qu'on se connaît?

Emma eu l'impression de tomber d'une falaise.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel?_ Pensa Emma.

-Haha, très drôle Gina, Emma ricana mal à l'aise.

-Je vous demande pardon? Regina avait posé une main sur sa poitrine afin de soutenir sa serviette de bain.

-Je... Regina c'est moi,... Emma.

Emma fit une moue découragée.

-Si c'est encore une de ces blagues immatures, je vous jure que je ne garderai pas mon calme cette fois.

Emma vit le visage de Regina passer au rouge.

-Non... Ce n'est pas une blague, franchement... c'est toi qui se moque de moi, c'est bon, tu peux arrêter.

Emma ne comprenait plus rien, Regina ne semblait pas plus convaincue.

Emma comprit alors, elle recula d'un pas et cacha son visage avec sa main. Elle ne dit plus un mot à Regina et commença à marmonner des mots incompréhensibles pour la brune, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, fronçant les sourcils dans un air dur, tentant de dissimuler le vrai du faux.

 _C'est quoi son problème?_ Pensa la brune.

La respiration d'Emma devint plus rapide et Regina comprit que cette femme sur son porche était maintenant en train de pleurer.

Regina un peu perdue regarda autour d'elle s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, mais personne.

Elle décida alors de reculer doucement et de claquer sa porte au nez de la blonde qui reniflait bruyamment.

Emma releva les yeux vers la porte fermée devant elle. Attends... Elle vient vraiment de me claquer la porte au nez... Elle se figea.

Elle tourna les talons sans réfléchir et monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la mer. Emma marcha au bord de la plage sentant le sable entre ses doigts de pieds, alors qu'elle porta ses chaussures à la main. La fraicheur la frappa en plein visage et senti un vent de liberté qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de retourner dans la réalité. Elle vit au loin un château de bois. Grimpant avec agilité dedans, elle balança ses pieds dans le vide tout en tournant son regard vers un point fixe.

Cette petite construction qui tombait en ruine n'avait pas fier allure comme le nouveau module nouvellement installé à la lisière de la forêt.

Emma l'avait justement choisi pour ça, elle était loin d'avoir fier allure en ce moment, les yeux rouges, le maquillage légèrement éparpillés.

-Bon sang Swan, t'es qu'une pauvre conne! C'était sûr que tu allais te faire avoir! C'était bien trop parfait pour être vrai.

-Qu'est ce qui est trop parfait? Demanda une petite voix qui venait de derrière la blonde.

Emma sursauta et se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette petite voix. Elle fut surprise de voir un petit garçon aux cheveux brun venir s'installer à ses côté sur le module.

-T'es qui toi? Demanda Emma.

-Je m'appelle Henry et toi?

Henry tendit sa main à Emma pour qu'elle la serre.

-Emma, Swan.

-Qu'est ce qui est trop parfait alors? Ramena le petit garçon.

-Oh, gamin, c'est des histoires d'adultes, tu ne comprendrais pas. Emma baissa les yeux.

-Tu sais je ne suis pas bête, je vais pas te donner pleins de conseils, mais je peux t'écouter, et même si je ne comprend pas tout, c'est pas si grave, non? Et puis on ne se connait pas, alors je peux pas te juger. Et même si je te connaissais, c'est vite fait de juger quelqu'un pour quelque chose alors qu'on n'a aucune idée de comment agir dans la même situation.

-Dit moi toi, tu as quel âge pour être si mature? Emma se tourna vers le petit brun.

-7 ans et 11 mois! J'ai tellement hâte d'être à mon anniversaire!

Emma sourit tristement, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà prononcé cette phrase de sa vie.

-Alors, tu me racontes! Et parle pas avec des mots d'enfants!

-Ok gamin, si tu insistes. Je viens de la ville voisine appelée Skowhegan, où je suis shérif. Pour faire simple, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un i ans, enfin pas vraiment rencontré, mais on s'envoyait des messages, tout le temps. Emma continua son récit tout en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. La première chose que je faisais en me levant, c'était de regarder mon téléphone. Souvent elle me souhaitait "Bon matin" ou bien "Bonne journée". On s'écrivait tout le temps! C'était dans ces moments que je me sentais bien, à ma place, avec la bonne personne, tu vois?

Henry hocha la tête captivé pas son récit. Emma poursuivit :

-Elle me faisait rire et...

-Attends! C'était une fille!? S'exclama Henry.

-Euh, ouais...

-Ok.

L'expression d'Henry, maintenant neutre, l'a poussa à continuer.

-Je n'avais que deux photos d'elle, elle était belle, de beaux cheveux bruns, presque noirs, un sourire magnifique...

-Et...?

-Et toute notre relation était parfaite, excepté le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas me rencontrer, en vrai je veux dire.

-C'est pour ça que tu es là?

-Qu'est ce que tu es perspicace toi! S'étonna Emma.

-Alors? Tu l'as trouvé ou pas?!

-Oui, enfin non...

-Oui ou non?!

-Voilà le problème! Je suis allée chez cette fille, j'ai sonné et quand elle a ouvert, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais.

-Hein?! Henry était pendu à ses lèvres.

-Eh bien voilà, si j'ai bien compris, je crois que quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour elle, en utilisant ses photos et sa vie privée. Donc je parle à une fille, ou un gars depuis trois ans pour apprendre que finalement, ma supposée petite amie n'a aucune idée de qui je suis.

Emma sentit ses larmes monter à nouveau, elle s'empressa de les ravaler, il y avait des limites à exposer ses problèmes aux autres.

-Je suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, mais...

-Tu sais gamin, des fois il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est la vie, elle n'a pas été très clémente avec moi, certes, je ne peux rien y faire.

-Comment ça?

-Ah et bien, mes parents m'ont abandonné sur le bord de la route, les transferts dans d'innombrable familles d'accueil sont devenus mon mode de vie, et je me doute que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, mais je crois que ne pas connaître mes vrais parents me pèse un peu.

Henry resta silencieux un moment, tout en fixant Emma.

-En fait, je sais exactement de quoi tu parles...

Emma se retourna vers Henry.

-J'ai été adopté, j'ai juste une mère, elle est...correct.

-Correct? Elle ne frappe pas?

-Non! S'exclama Henry.

-Eh bien si elle ne te frappe pas, te nourrie et t'aime et bien, je ne vois pas du tout d'où tu sors ton "correct".

-C'est là le problème, elle ne m'aime pas! Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a adopté pour bien paraître aux yeux des autres, car avec les autres habitants, elle est distante, méchante et dédaigneuse.

-Wow gamin, que de haine! Elle ne doit pas être si pire que ça! Emma rit.

Le ciel s'était assombri, et l'air frisquet venait de se montrer.

Henry commença à greloter et quand Emma le remarqua, elle ôta son manteau pour le mettre sur les épaules frêles du petit garçon. Henry lui sourit en retour.

Emma qui commença à avoir froid à son tour après quelques minutes de discutions, sauta en bas des ruines du château de bois et invita Henry à venir boire un chocolat chaud avec elle.

Une offre qu'Henry s'empressa d'accepter.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le Diner à midi tapante. Ils s'installèrent à une banquète et Emma commanda pour les deux.

-Alors Henry, tu n'es pas sensé être à l'école?

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait encore 10 minutes de pause repas avant que ses cours recommencent.

-Il me reste encore du temps...

-Et ta mère, elle sait que tu te sauves de l'école pendant la pause du déjeuné?

-Elle n'a pas à le savoir...

Emma rit à cette réplique, espérant que Graham n'avait pas vendu la mèche à Lily.

-Eh voilà Emma! Ruby arriva avec les deux tasses fumantes de chocolat.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de la vie d'Emma et quand Henry regarda sa montre, il vit qu'il était en retard. Il s'excusa et fonça vers la sortie. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, celle-ci fit tinter la clochette quand une femme entra. Henry la percuta de plein fouet.

-Arrg! Mais qu'est... Henry?

Emma leva les yeux de sa tasse et ce qu'elle vit lui fit cracher sa gorgée de chocolat.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de courir comme ça? Tu es sensé être à l'école toi!

La femme empoigna le petit bras d'Henry et ce fut le geste de trop pour Emma.

-Hey! Faites attention! Emma prit Henry et l'éloigna de la femme en se positionnant entre l'enfant et sa petite amie qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. La femme aux cheveux magnifiquement bruns se crispa en une fraction de seconde.

-VOUS?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend espèce de folle!

-Maman! Cria Henry.

Emma se figea. Elle se retourna vers Henry et lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension.

-Attends, c'est ta mère?

-Ouais.

Regina regardait la scène, complètement perdue, mais d'où sortait cette femme?!

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?

-Comment tu voulais que je le sache? Ma mère n'est pas la seule femme aux cheveux bruns.

-Mais...

Emma se sentit pousser vers le comptoir et quand elle se retourna, elle eu tout juste le temps de voir Henry sortir avec Regina.

* * *

 **Alors, alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Prochain chapitre, nouveau personnage et tout le tralala! Ah oui et je voulais savoir si vous préférez que je réponde à vos reviews au début des chapitres ou en privé? Enfin bref, faites le moi savoir!**

 **A+**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Nouveau chapitre, nouveau personnage, nouvelle découverte!**

 **Je remercie encore et encore ma beta pour la correction! Je réponds à vos reviews et bonne lecture!**

Alain Provist : Salut! Je ne poserai aucune question sur le hoolahoop (je ne sais pas plus comment l'écrire), mais je dois t'avouer que dis comme ça c'était bien drôle :P Jamais j'aurais pensé que quelqu'un se précipiterait pour lire mon histoire et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fais plaisir! Et pour ta question, la réponse est non, Emma n'est pas la mère biologique d'Henry, je préfère centrer l'histoire sur la relation d'Emma et Regina.

MommyVal : Merci pour ta review! En effet Regina est fidèle à elle-même et elle le restera encore un bon moment! :P

DroDroV : Merci pour les reviews! Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué pour les textos, c'était clair qu'ils ne venaient pas de Regina! Eh bien tu as tout compris pour la suite! Je ne veux pas en dire trop, j'en ai déjà trop dis! Malheureusement tu dois attendre pour les prochains chapitres, mais en voici un, les autres ne tarderons pas!

 **Merci pour toutes les autres reviews, je vous adore!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Regina avait attrapé Henry par le bras et était sortie en trombe du restaurant, Henry se laissant entraîner sachant que broncher ne servirait à rien.

-Mais maman! Pourquoi tu l'as poussé?

Regina ne l'écouta pas et lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'il s'installe dans la Mercedes noir aux vitres tintées.

Regina fit le tour de l'engin pour s'y engouffrer à son tour.

Elle démarra et s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin. Puis elle se retourna vers Henry en prenant un air sérieux.

-Mon chéri, cette femme est... cinglée... elle sait où nous habitons et semblait me connaître, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est.

-Mais maman, tu es maire de cette ville, tout le monde connaît ton nom et sait qu'on habite la grosse maison blanche sur Mifflin Street! Henry se tourna vers sa mère à son tour.

-Elle m'a dit qu'on se connaissait et que je me moquais d'elle quand je disais ne pas la reconnaître. Il est hors de question que je laisse cette femme déambuler dans ma ville.

Henry repensa à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, quelqu'un avait prit l'identité de sa mère, voilà pourquoi sa mère ne reconnaissait pas Emma. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire où laisser Emma le faire. Il décida tout de même de garder le secret sachant que c'était à la blonde de s'expliquer avec sa mère.

-Maman, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication, tu devrais aller la voir.

-Jamais de la vie! Je vais plutôt lui envoyer Robin!

-Non! Attend un peu que…

-Henry tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur cette décision!

Regina refit face à son volant et redémarra pour aller reconduire Henry à l'école.

-De plus, nous parlerons de ton insubordination ce soir. Tu sais ce qu'insubordination veut dire?

Le garçon fit une moue.

-Ça veut dire que tu es puni.

Les épaules de Henry s'affaissèrent et il s'écrasa dans son siège. Il jeta un regard à sa mère, elle serrait le volant tellement que ses jointures en étaient blanche. La brune arborait un regard sérieux, fronçant ses sourcils, plissant son front.

...

Emma sortit du Diner et eut suffisamment le temps de voir la femme avec qui elle croyait finir sa vie s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

Elle grogna en gesticulant dans les airs. Elle tourna sur elle même pour se repérer et se sentit aussitôt perdu. Elle était complètement déboussolée, son monde venait de s'écrouler à nouveau. Elle fit une moue découragée et alla s'asseoir à une table sur la terrasse. Il était maintenant 13h, elle devait appeler Graham.

Le soleil tapait rudement sur la terrasse, la chaleur écrasant toute forme de vie. Emma profita d'être seule pour composer le numéro de son ami, en entendant la première sonnerie, elle sentit aussitôt ses larmes monter.

-Graham à l'appareil.

-Graham, c'est Emma. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes.

-Emma ça va?

-Je...je crois pas non...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vas bien? Sa voix semblait soudainement inquiète.

-C'est Regina, ce n'est pas Regina, elle n'est pas...vraiment Regina, enfin si, mais non... Emma éclata en sanglot se fichant des regards que les rares passants lui jetaient.

-Attends, de quoi parles-tu Emma, c'est Regina ou pas?

-Non! Je...crois que quelqu'un a prit son identité! Elle ne me reconnaît pas! Mais c'est elle, elle est maire, elle est belle comme un ange, mais elle me prend désormais pour une folle et elle a toutes les raisons de le penser.

-Calmes-toi Emma.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme?! Je parle avec une fille, qui n'en est peut-être même pas une, depuis trois ans. Et je viens d'apprendre que tout ça, c'était du vent!

-Ok Emma, revient à la maison, Lily s'inquiète, elle m'a appelé toute la journée.

-Elle sait? Oh non! Tu ne lui a rien dis j'espère?

-Tu sais, je ne peux rien vous cacher à vous deux...

-Graham! Elle va pêter un câble! Tu la connais, elle est impulsive, elle pourrait littéralement forcer Regina à me parler! Merde, merde, merde!

Emma entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle.

-Attends deux sec.

Elle se retourna, elle amena sa main au-dessus de ses yeux afin de pouvoir distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur cachés à cause du soleil. Emma fronça des sourcils, la personne qui se tenait devant elle avait les bras croisé et la fixait d'un air mauvais.

-Swan?

-Oui? Vous êtes?

-Shérif Locksley, vous devez vous douter de qui m'envoie.

Emma tourna dos au shérif et chuchota au téléphone :

-Graham envoie-moi Lily, je crois que je suis dans la merde.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et refit face au Shérif. Ce dernier la dévisagea et sortit ses menottes. La blonde ouvrit grand les yeux et s'exclama :

-Sérieusement? Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal!

-Emma Swan, je vous arrête pour harcèlement et complot. Vous avez le dr..

-Je connais mes droits!

Emma se retourna et Locksley lui enfila les menottes.

...

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Emma était enfermée dans une petite cellule crasseuse semblable à celles dans son poste de police. La tête entre les barreaux et les bras pendant, Emma prit la parole après des heures de silence.

-Shérif...Lockfley...je crois avoir droit à un appel.

-C'est Locksley! Et votre appel vous l'avez eu quand vous avez demandé à votre amie...Lily de venir vous aider. Et si je me rappelle bien, c'est cette même jeune femme qui pourrait attaquer ma femme pour l'obliger à vous parler.

Emma reçu cette phrase comme une douche froide.

-Votre femme..?

Robin baissa les yeux, il allait reprendre la parole, mais Regina entra en faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Le shérif se retourna et vit que la brune affichait un sourire satisfait. Elle avançait avec une démarche royale, la tête haute et son regard était aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

Regina s'approcha de Robin et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qu'Emma peina à comprendre.

-Peux-tu nous laisser s'il-te-plait.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce après un hochement de tête.

Regina se retourna alors vers Emma. Celle-ci déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire la maire de plus belle. Elle adorait quand les gens avaient peur d'elle.

-Alors miss Swan, vous vous êtes échappée de votre asile?

-Pardon?

Regina éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que non, Emma Swan, 28 ans, orpheline, trimbalée de famille d'accueil à famille d'accueil, vous êtes maintenant vous même shérif de la ville voisine et maintenant, bizarrement, vous vous trouvez dans MA ville et vous venez chez moi, vous faites comme si vous me connaissez et ensuite je vous retrouve avec mon fils en train de boire un chocolat. Ne me dites pas que si vous aviez été à ma place, vous n'auriez pas réagi comme moi.

Regina fixait la blonde sans un mot et quand Emma comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse, elle déblatéra une série de syllabes incompréhensibles.

Regina fronça des sourcils.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici miss Swan? Pourquoi êtes vous dans ma ville et pourquoi faites-vous semblant de me connaître? Regina s'approcha d'une démarche féline, elle se trouva alors à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emma.

-Je...c'est que...

La porte du poste claqua et Emma vit entrer une tornade brune. Regina eu tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'elle se fit plaquer aux barreaux de la cellule et Emma recula horrifiée.

-Lily, mais tu es folle! Lâche là!

Regina grogna de douleur et c'est à ce moment que Robin sortit de son bureau et accouru pour aider sa femme.

Il tira Lily par le col et la plaqua sur un bureau. Regina se redressa jetant un regard noir à Emma en frottant sa jupe pour enlever les plis et en replaçant les pans de sa veste. Robin avait menotté Lily à la cellule d'Emma et c'était approché de Regina.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Robin inquiet, en posant sa main sur la joue de Regina.

-Très bien. Regina repoussa sa main et s'approcha de Lily. Vous! Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais vous manquez clairement de savoir vivre et indéniablement de politesse! Regina pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de la brune, les deux femmes se jaugèrent de haut en bas.

-Bon, au moins Emma la vraie Regina est tellement chiante que c'est pas trop décevant, en plus elle est mariée! Aller on rentre!

Emma la dévisagea, son regard passant de son amie à Regina qui la fixait affichant un air d'incompréhension.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Regina était rouge écarlate, Robin s'était reculé connaissant sa femme quand elle piquait une crise.

Emma prit une grande inspiration, se frotta le visage et s'approcha de nouveau en agrippant les barreaux froids de la cellule.

-Regina...

Regina la dévisagea en entendant son nom prononcé par une inconnue.

-Je veux dire...enfin...passons un marché!

Le sourcil droit de Regina ne pouvait pas être plus levé faisant plisser son front.

-Enfin, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un café et en échange je vous explique...

-Tout? Demanda Regina.

Emma soupira.

-Tout.

Regina se retourna pour faire dos à Emma et pesa le pour et le contre. Elle sentit Robin prendre son bras pour attirer son attention.

-Tu ne peux pas accepter, on la fera parler de toute manière.

-Robin, ce n'est pas vraiment une criminelle, elle est louche, mais pour l'instant nous n'avons aucune raison de la retenir.

Elle refit face à Emma et la fixa un moment de ses yeux brun profonds.

Emma se sentit intimidé, mais ne baissa pas son regard. Regina en fut étonnée et Emma le remarqua.

-Très bien.

La brune tendit sa main vers le shérif, ce dernier la regarda d'un air désapprobateur, mais fini par lui rendre les clefs.

Regina ouvrit la porte et Emma sortit sans attendre.

-Attends, c'est une blague! Tu vas la laisser me garder menotté à cette cellule? Cria Lily à l'encontre de son amie.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil vers la mairesse qui fixait sa « prisonnière » d'un air stoïque.

-Non, j'accepte de vous libérer si vous promettez de rester au poste jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Ensuite vous quitterez ma ville.

Lily n'était pas très heureuse de rester au poste avec l'homme qui avait failli lui déboiter l'épaule. Mais voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune autre solution, elle souffla ce qui fût le signal aux deux jeunes femmes de partir.

* * *

 **Voilà! Une discussion s'impose entre nos deux protagonistes et ce sera dans le prochain chapitre!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello...désolé pour mon absence... je ne veux même pas savoir c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai posté! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes toujours là, mais voilà un petit chapitre. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain alors ça ne devrait pas être aussi long pour la suite! Enfin volà!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Emma ne bougea toutefois pas, jetant un regard à Lily, demandant de l'aide.

Regina était sérieuse et ne semblait laisser place à aucun commentaire.

Lily comprit et secoua la tête semblant réfléchir.

-Il n'y a aucune loi qui nous empêche de visiter Storybrooke, encore moins si on y a déjà habité. S'exclama Lily.

Regina dévisagea Lily un moment avant que celle-ci jette un regard à Emma qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

Regina se retourna vers Emma, mais celle-ci semblait fermée à toute explication. _Ce n'était pas dans son dossier_ … pensa Regina _._

Regina soupira bruyamment et reprit la parole:

-Bon allons-y et finissons-en.

Elle montra la sortie à Emma et elles quittèrent le poste sans un mot.

Une fois dehors, une bouffé de chaleur les frappa, le soleil était aussi fort même en après-midi.

-Il est hors de question que je vous invite chez moi pour ce café alors nous irons au Granny.

Emma hocha de la tête, ne semblant pas offusqué que Regina la traite comme une personne dangereuse. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, c'était un vrai chaos. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire? Comment lui expliquer qu'on lui avait volé son identité et que maintenant elle était amoureuse d'elle...? Qui n'était pas elle, mais un peu quand même...

Emma secoua la tête pour oublier ses pensées catastrophiques, mais en vain. Regina remarqua qu'Emma semblait loin dans son esprit, les sourcils froncés, formant une ride entre ces derniers.

Elles décidèrent d'un regard de se rendre à pied, c'était étrange, elles ne se connaissaient pas, mais elles arrivaient à lire dans le regard de l'autre comme un livre ouvert.

Elles avaient maintenant une dizaine de minutes à devoir marcher sous le soleil chaud du mois d'août. Regina remarqua qu'Emma avaient ôté sa veste pour se retrouver en débardeur blanc.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Pensa les deux jeunes femmes en se jetant un regard en même temps, un regard qu'elles s'empressèrent d'éviter par la suite.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, elles entrèrent dans le restaurant. La clochette retentit et Ruby leva les yeux vers Emma...et Regina...

La serveuse les invita à prendre une table d'un geste non-chaland de la main faisant mine d'être occupé, mais elle garda toutefois un œil sur les deux femmes. Elle s'approcha et sortit son calepin.

-Déjà de retour? Plaisanta Ruby à la blonde.

Regina suivait l'échange sans un mot.

-Ouais, tu me manquais trop! Rigola Emma.

Le maire se racla la gorge rappelant sa présence aux deux femmes.

-Oh désolé, Regina je te présente Ruby, une vielle amie!

Emma se rendit tout de suite compte de son erreur et voulu se taper le front, mais Regina ne perdit pas de temps pour la reprendre.

-Je sais bien qui est Miss Lucas, Miss Swan. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans MA ville. De plus, cessez de m'appeler par mon prénom et la moindre des choses serait de me vouvoyer.

Regina semblait sur les nerfs et Emma ne savait plus quoi faire. Ruby resta planté là sous le choc des paroles du maire. Chacune avait baissé le regard, trouvant la table soudainement intéressante.

Ruby secoua la tête voulant s'extirper de la bulle de malaise que les deux femmes en face d'elle venaient de créer.

-Alooors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

-Un café.

-Un chocolat.

Sans un mot de plus Ruby se sauva vers la cuisine.

Après une minute de silence, les deux femmes décidèrent de prendre la parole au même moment.

-Je suis d...

-Pardonnez-m...

Emma sourit et Regina fronça des sourcils.

Ruby arriva avec leur commande et reparti se cacher derrière son comptoir, tentant d'écouter la conversation des deux femmes.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faites à Storybrooke, Miss Swan.

Emma hocha la tête semblant rassembler ses idées.

 _Comment ne pas sonner étrange ou obsédé…aucune chance, ce qui m'arrive est indéniablement étrange…_ Pensa Emma.

-En fait je suis venu pour vous voir.

Regina dévisagea Emma un moment.

-Pardon, mais comme je vous le répète depuis ce matin, je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes.

-Moi aussi, finalement...

-Mais c'est quoi ce mystère? Vous m'espionnez?

-NON! Par où commencer...?

-Par le début.

Emma se frotta le visage de la main gauche en prenant ensuite une gorgée de son chocolat.

-Alors...?

Insista la brune.

-Il y a trois ans de cela, j'ai rencontré une fille... vous... si on peut dire ça comme ça...

Regina fronça des sourcils en fixant Emma.

-Enfin, je croyais que c'était vous, cette femme était douce, elle me comprenait et me rassurait.

Regina inspira bruyamment et se replaça sur la banquette, mal alaise.

Emma hésita avant de continuer, mais fonça tout de même n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

-Cette femme était belle, son sourire me chavirait... On se parlait depuis quelques mois et nous étions devenues amie. Ensuite rapidement nous sommes devenues un couple. Je sais, c'est dingue de tomber en amour avec quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais rencontré, mais c'est un sentiment aussi fort que l'on ressent quand on reçoit un message de la personne qu'on aime.

Emma prit une pause et leva les yeux vers Regina. Celle-ci l'écoutait attentivement sirotant son café, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle avait à faire dans cette histoire.

Emma se racla la gorge et retourna à son récit.

-C'est là que vous arrivez dans l'histoire, enfin d'un certain point de vu.

Regina releva les yeux et la fixa intensément.

-Je...vais y aller directement pour faire court et éviter de l'embarras supplémentaire. Quelqu'un à volé votre identité en se faisant passer pour vous et je suis tombé amoureuse de cette personne alors je voulais venir vous faire une surprise, mais c'est plutôt moi qui aie été surprise...enfin nous deux.

Emma reprit une grande inspiration, évitant le regard de la brune.

Le maire ne pipa mot, Emma daigna lever les yeux et croisa un regard noir. Regina avait cessé d'assimiler les paroles de la blonde après qu'elle ait dit que quelqu'un avait usurpé son identité.

Emma voulu fondre sur place et pas seulement dû à la chaleur ambiante, mais plutôt à cause du brasier brûlant dans les yeux de la brune.

-Vous dites qu'on a volé mon identité, comme quoi?

-Euh, eh bien la personne avait pris votre nom, votre métier, vos photos, le reste je ne sais pas.

-Je veux voir ces messages. Réclama Regina d'un ton sec et déterminé.

Emma dégluti, _Eh merde…_


End file.
